HD2 Precaution
by NewtandZaneFanGirl
Summary: When Zane and Jay go to Ninjago city, a girl is taken hostage by an alleged man, who has come for revenge on all the ninja for a peculiar incident. He's come to kill everyone who stopped him. Sequel to Precarious. Rated T for artillery, violence, and action. Requested by nindroidzane.
1. Chapter 1

A Revengeful Return

_A shot is heard; a body slumps in Zane's arms. "Father! No, please don't leave me! No!"_

_"__I'm sorry I can't stay with you anymore, my son. I love you," Dr. Julien's hand slips from Zane's and he becomes cold, lifeless._

"No!" the ice ninja cries out his blue eyes opening widely and he gasps. He's back in the apartment where he and the others live in Ninjago city, in broad daylight. Ever since his father's abrupt death the flashbacks and certain dreams have haunted him, tormented him every waking moment, yet sleep does not bring any rest at all, for all of the evil images and memories become more vivid in the darkness. He glances around the room, containing his sleeping brothers, all in bunks, except Lloyd, who's in his own. The apartment has four bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and two bathrooms, though it's not much for nine individuals.

Zane gets out of the bottom bunk bed, with Cole sleeping above him, and goes to the window next to him. He peers through the foggy glass, seeing the everyday chaos of a large city, the only one in Ninjago, and a few cars in front of the grey apartment building that had a minor collision apparently. Zane can catch a glimpse of flashing blue and red fluorescent lights and hear the blare of the sirens of the police vehicles.

"Morning frosty," Jay greets Zane, climbing down the ladder of his bunk.

"Good morning," the ice ninja responds.

"Do you want to get some ice cream before the others wake up?" Jay lowers his voice with a mischievous grin.

"No we really should wait for-" Zane is interrupted by the lightning ninja.

"We'll get them some too."

"Okay," Zane smiles.

"So…what do you want to get?" Jay asks the ice ninja excitedly like a little boy and licks his bubble gum flavored ice cream.

"I'd rather not have any," Zane says softly before taking the cones for Kai and Lloyd in his hand while Jay takes Cole's and Nya's. Both exit the ice cream shop and their sneakers squeak on the wet sidewalk that had been raining not too long ago, and the crisp air refreshes the Ninja of Ice as he drinks in his rather noisy surroundings. A little Maltese is plodding on a pink leash behind a girl of about sixteen years of age on the asphalt. They cross onto the broken sidewalk, mostly destroyed by the Devourer not too long ago, and her white heels are not helping in the slightest degree. She trips in front of the ninja, splashing in a puddle that wets her frilly blue dress, and she merely wipes it down a bit before resuming a rather brisk walk. Zane thinks, _I wonder how women can still look pretty after an attack with an enormous snake and the destruction of most of Ninjago?_

Several other people cross the road, since they run no risk of getting hit by a car and amble behind the ninja, in a gloomy conversation about how the city still needs repairs and things like when the baseball and football games are going to come back. It's funny how people sometimes focus on irrelevant things when in a partially dire situation. The stone warriors are gone, but should the civilians not worry about running water and electricity first? Some shops are already open, but running water is not everywhere.

Zane's attention turns back to Jay, who is in a deep conversation, mostly to his own self, because the ice ninja hasn't been listening. "So what I was wondering was if you could teach me how to cook the old fashioned way. I want to have a fairly decent date with Nya tomorrow night."

"Certainly," Zane responds, staring at the sidewalk without much interest at anything in his world of grey. He no longer cares for things ever since what happened to his father except for…human lives.

A girl's scream brings him back to the present as the Maltese yaps at an alley, bereft of its owner. Zane and Jay instantly dart to where the dog is and glance to see kicking heels being pulled away into a junction, to the left, and another scream pierces the air that is suddenly cut short. "You go this way and I'll go around," Zane instructs Jay and bolts to the left, around the broken down pastry shop.

Zane pulls his white hood down and pulls out his elemental ice blade, rushing forward, and makes a turn to the left, meeting a difficult situation. A tall man in a black cloak that covers most of his body is holding a knife to the crying girl's throat. He holds her mouth with his other hand and she has her hands on his knife arm. Her blond hair is stained with a bit of blood from a superficial cut on her temple.

"Let the girl go," Zane demands, approaching the two very cautiously, being only twelve feet away. Jay comes up next to the ice ninja, his lightning blade drawn.

"Mind your own business ninja," a cold, metallic voice responds, pressing the knife harder against the girl's throat, drawing a bit of blood. The hostage shakes her head frantically, her blue eyes pleading for help.

"No way," Jay says, gripping his own weapon tighter with sweaty palms.

"Back off," the alleged man repeats.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

Chapter 2

Chaos

"I don't think you know what you're saying buddy. We're the ninja who just saved the city from both the Devourer and the Overlord so I think you better back off," Jay responds, hoping to frighten the man off, yet surprisingly, he remains the same, without a hint of wavering.

"I know who you both are-I guess everyone does-but that's exactly why I'm not leaving," the man smiles, his mouth being the only part that's sort of visible.

"Do you know us?" Zane asks, realizing plenty of people wouldn't recognize them when they're wearing civilian clothing.

"Uh…he just said he does," Jay comments.

"No, I mean personally," the ice ninja's blue eyes stare at the man suspiciously as he inches forward, anticipating for him to become slightly agitated; however, he surprises the two once again.

"Well, we've never been formerly acquainted prior to now, but let's introduce ourselves later, shall we?"

"Yeah, after you let the girl go," Jay retorts.

Zane puts a hand on his quick brother, shaking his head; then asks, "What do you want?"

"That's better," the man responds. "You two."

Three things happen at once. The man slits his hostage's throat as a familiar droid with a glowing red eye in the form of a dog leaps onto Jay, claws forward, and swipes the elemental lightning blade away. The weapon clatters on the floor as two HD droids attack Zane, the first one grabbing his shoulders and the other grabbing the ice ninja's arm from behind, twisting it against his back.

Zane drops his blade but kicks the HD in front of him and grabs the other one. He's not quick enough, for the droid wraps its arm around the Nindroid's throat, putting him in a headlock. Zane twists his head towards the robot's elbow, giving him more space, and slips right through.

Jay, meanwhile, is wrestling underneath the dog's body, holding onto its metal paws so the claws don't reach his throat. The lighting ninja swings his leg into the droid's, tripping it and instantly heaves up, throwing it off; then reaches for his blade. It's too far so he turns his attention back to the dog in time to see a claw coming for his face. He drops on the ground and leaps back up, slamming into the dog's body again. _Looks like getting up won't be so easy after all_, Jay gloomily speculates.

Zane's having a hard time as well as he grabs the droid behind him and flips it over his shoulder, only to be hit in the face with a metal hand. He backs up, stumbling, and instantly blocks another blow with his arm, nearly falling over. He punches the one in front and sidekicks the one coming from the left, slipping and falling on one hand and two knees.

"Watch that tail!" Jay exclaims as the dog swings it at his face. Jay rolls to the side, narrowly missing the sharp metal and knocks into droid, which remains planted solidly to the ground. The lightning ninja's fingertips reach his lightning blade, and he stretches farther, but the robot swipes it a few inches farther away with its left fore claw; then forms a red ball of electricity with its tail. _Not good! Not good! _Jay's eyes widen and his mind races on what he can do.

Zane quickly recovers himself and turns around, leaping for his ice blade. He grabs it as his body hits the ground, getting on one knee he whirls around, his sword clashing against the droid's hand, in which long, sharp nails extend, coming to meet Zane's startled face. The ice ninja; however, has other plans, and shoves the claw out of the way while the other droid rushes at him. Zane puts his blade in its holster, and leaps up above the droids, his arms and legs spread out, holding him precariously between the two walls.

"Get away from me!" Jay screams and slides his body underneath the dog before it can shoot him, the ground being quite wet. He grabs hold of both legs and twists them, causing the droid to fall; then he grabs his blade, swinging it at the tail. He slices it in half and the robot howls in rage and pain.

"Jay, up here!" Zane calls from the wall as he slowly spider climbs upward, the two HD's close under him. The lightning ninja rolls his eyes, gasping for air before bolting to the right wall, pushing off it to hit the other one, only to slip and fall on his face. "Jay, Spider Climb now!"

"You know I can't do it that well!" the blue ninja retorts, picking himself up as the leader who had been watching them fight charges Jay. The lightning ninja immediately leaps up into the spider climb, but the man catches his leg, yanking him to the hard ground.

"Jay!" Zane screams as he nears the top.

"Run and get the others!" Jay shouts.

Zane hates to leave him, but according to his calculation there's only one chance of getting out and getting help, as long as he stays ahead of the robots. He grips the right wall harder and swings himself onto that wall scaling up. Once he reaches the roof, he feels a cold hand grasping his leg and he kicks it off; then bolts across the piece of "land".

* * *

_Go get them Zane_, Jay says in his head as the leader of the droid mob binds him with ropes. "Who are you?"

The man pulls the hood off to reveal he is a droid as well and he smiles. "HD2. I've come for revenge."

* * *

Zane leaps across the roof onto the next one, nearly slipping off as the droids jump right behind. They're so close on his heels that if he falls, that will be the end of him. He risks a glance back to see the robots' hands extended that transform into guns. _Just great! _

Zane swerves to the right as the first shot is fired. Missed. The second one lands right next to his shoe and third narrowly misses his head.

The loud shots draw the attention of civilians down below and Gale the reporter, who had just been filming the reconstruction of the city, redirects her attention to the rooftop pursuit with the ninja that had saved her when the stone warriors attacked.

"Is this being filmed?" she asks and continues after the cameraman nods. "This is Gale Gossip, news reporter here live with the ice ninja on the rooftop above us."

* * *

"Guys, you have to see this!" Lloyd calls the others from his seat on the couch in front of the television.

"If its about that dumb comic book-" Kai begins but the golden ninja cuts him off.

"It's Zane."

Everyone rushes to the couch and Kai snatches the remote, turning the volume up. "And he's running away from what looks like two droids that have built in guns," Gale states the obvious as the cameraman zooms in on the roof to show a white speck running with two HD robots close behind. Zane abruptly falls straight through the roof. "Oh and look at that! He had a nasty fall!"

"Where is he?" Cole asks.

"It looks like that ice cream shop," Garmadon says.

"Okay guys, let's help him!" Kai exclaims pulling his red hood down and the others do the same before bolting for the door.

"Has anyone seen Jay?" Nya calls but the boys don't hear her and shut the door. The samurai sighs, pressing the red button on her bracelet to call her mach, and glances at the screen before doing a double take. "Oh. My. Goodness."


	3. Chapter 3: The Ice Cream Apocalypse

Chapter 3

The Ice Cream Apocalypse

_I've got to warn the others. I've got to get help! _Zane keeps reminding himself as he runs in a zig-zag pattern on the roof, and leaps onto the top of the ice cream shop he and Jay had been at mere minutes ago. Once his feet hit the roof he rolls, leaping right back up and swerving his body to the right. The next thing he knows is he's falling, through the building and his body slams hard on a counter top, sending pain up his back. Both droid's heads appear at the entrance and Zane instantly rolls off the counter, knocking into the cash register and landing on the cold tile.

"Ah!" the employee screams, bolting away as the HD's leap through the hole, landing with precision on their feet, on the ice cream display.

Zane grabs the nearest thing, which turns out to be a blender, and slams it into the taller droid's face, shattering the red eye. It swings a first aimlessly, being blinded, and shoots everywhere not caring who or what it hits as long as it gets its target. Zane drops on all fours to avoid being hit and the undamaged HD screams. "Cease fire!"

The other droid doesn't listen and continues shooting randomly, so the more sensible one shoots its comrade's head five times. Zane grabs the cash register, but before he can do anything, he notices the dead droid's arm is off, and puts the register on the counter. He picks up the hand and cocks its arm jus like a rifle; then pulls the trigger, which is the thumb, hitting the enraged robot in the chest twice and the head thrice.

* * *

"Hello, is anybody there?" Nya's tinny voice comes over all the walkie-talkies the ninja keep with them.

The three ignore her and keep flying on the Ultra Dragon towards the main part of the city, worrying about their brother's safety mainly as well as the civilians. "Hello? Guys…I'm kind of…lost," Nya says. The samurai uneasily reflects on what she saw on the television after the ninja left and decides to tell them. "Listen if you can hear me. I saw something else on that roof."

Kai pulls the walkie-talkie out of his pocket and presses the button. "What did you see?"

"Oh so now you answer!" Nya shout irritably before continuing, "I saw about thirty droids on the roof and more on the ground. I think we're all in trouble and I think I saw Jay too."

"You saw Jay!" Kai exclaims making the other two immediately look at him wide-eyed.

"Let go of the reigns!" Cole screams as Lloyd yanks it up in surprise and the dragon begins plummeting at a terrifying speed. The golden ninja lets it go and runs a hand through his wavy hair, chuckling sheepishly. "You just ride your golden dragon and I'll take care of this," Cole tells him.

"No problem," Lloyd responds and leaps off the Ultra Dragon, charging a golden ball in his hands, and brings his dragon out.

* * *

The HD's body drops with a thud on the tile and Zane lets go of the gun, sitting against the counter and wiping the artificial sweat from his blond hair with relief. There is silence outside, which seems a bit strange considering that droids were just shooting but the quietness is broken by an ear-piercing screech from a human being followed by an utter confusion of screams and shots.

A metal head pokes through the hole in the roof and Zane is instantly on his feet, picking up the literal handgun, aiming for the head. He shoots the eye as it swings itself inside, drawing a blade from its forefinger that extends about a foot long, blocking the bullets with its advanced hearing.

Zane backs up and rushes around the counter grabbing the girl who had been hiding at the very end. Both crouch on the opposite side of the counter, waiting breathlessly as the droid walks around the shop, listening for any sounds from the human and Nindroid. Sirens outside draw its attention and Zane takes this opportunity to shove the girl out of harm's way and shooting the droid's chest and head.

Zane back away from the counter where more droids slip through like insects, readying their blades, not realizing the ice ninja has a gun, and leap at him, only to receive shots in the head and chest. After six are down Zane's hands gropes for the door handle, pressing the trigger again, but the gun jams.

_I'm in real trouble now._

* * *

"There!" Kai points at the shop, surrounded by HD droids that are leaping through a hole in the roof and below on the ground are civilians screaming, fleeing for their lives, and several vehicles collide at that moment, horns blaring, and police cars arrive outside.

"What's going on?" Lloyd drops lower for a closer view of the chaos.

"Watch out Lloyd!" Kai and Cole warn the younger ninja as bullets rip through the air and a piece of a building is chucked at the golden one.

Lloyd pulls his dragon out of the way and dips low over the roof, blasting a ball of electricity at the droids, which doesn't do too much, only blinding the HD's about four seconds before they resume piling through the shop, though some formed a tight circle around the group and shoot at the ninja in the sky.

* * *

Zane squeezes the severed hand and five blades pop out, one from each finger and he blocks the first hit from a droid; then kicks it and drives the sharp points through its mid-section. He yanks the weapon out and whips into his ice tornado, knocking several down, and a sharp blade is driven at his face, yet everything slows down in Spinjitzu, so Zane backs up in time, yet the knife still grazes his left cheek.

He stops the tornado and drives two blades into the next droid's head and three in another's. Several rush behind him and grab his arms, pushing him face down on the tile, and several more grab Zane's legs as he struggles.

HD2 walks up to the Nindroid and steps on his hand. Zane holds back a cry of pain, dropping the severed hand, and twists around under the cold vice grips of the red droids. "This is going to be fun," HD2 smiles, applying more pressure on Zane's hand.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone! :)**

**Sketchrex: I guess someone may need to adopt him, but judging the current circumstances that may be a little difficult.**

**RapidstarJ: Thank you! I will as often as I can.**

**Peytonholloway11: :) Thank you!**

**Nindroidzane: XD She said 'oh my goodness' because of the apparent apocalypse.**

**FireIce: Isn't that true. It's human nature although HD2 is a droid, but it can still apply and makes a fun story plot.**


	4. Chapter 4: Extreme Pressure

**Chapter 4**

**Extreme Pressure**

"So…yeah, I'm kind of lost without you guys responding! Hello?" Nya shouts into her communicator and waits for an answer from the boys. Nothing. "Seriously, you ninja!" she screams in frustration, navigating her Samurai Mech towards…somewhere.

"Nya are you...there? Nya…can you…hear…me?" Jay's tinny voice is interrupted by static over the walkie-talkie.

"Jay, where are you?"

"No, just…don't…ask," Jay's voice cracks a bit, sounding emotionally strained.

"What? What's the matter? Are you crying?"

"Y-yes I am. There's…wrong…Z…"

"What? I couldn't hear you?"

"Z…be…beaten…t…death…op…chest…"

"Repeat."

"Za…b…beat…to…d…open…chest."

"Jay honey, I can't hear you," Nya says.

"Zane…b…be…t…death…open…ch…"

"Jay, are you there?"

Suddenly, his shaky voice becomes clear. "Zane is being beaten to death," Jay whispers so his captors don't know he's talking to the samurai, "They're making me watch and his chest is open."

"What?" Nya exclaims.

"He's got a wrench," Jay explains in further detail and starts sobbing, being more emotional than the other ninja, "and he's hurting Zane. You've got to save him!"

"These guys are sure persistent!" Lloyd exclaims, landing on the rooftop as his dragon disappears, and forms a golden ball surrounding himself, Kai, and Cole in a protective shield. Apparently, it helps with the blades that are being shoved at their faces, yet as for bullets…

"No…why are doing…this?" Zane gasps in intense pain as HD2 crushes his hand under his metal boot with sheer sadistic pleasure.

"I'm getting revenge. Don't tell me that you forgot about the Glass Lady incidents," the droid leader snarls.

"Josh committed suicide and he killed Desolate, not us," Zane responds as HD2 gets off his hand and fingers the cash register thoughtfully.

"If it weren't for you convincing all of the dumb HD's, unlike the ones I built, he wouldn't have," HD2 picks up the heavy register; then slams it on Zane's hand and the ice ninja screams in horrible pain, "killed himself."

Zane shuts his eyes as a camera is set on a tripod in front of him and the evil droid says, "Smile for Jay and the camera."

Zane just gasps, feeling every inch of pain in his broken hand, and HD2 gets on one knee, grabbing the white ninja's chin and turning him to face it. "Smile," he tells him, and squeezes Zane's crushed hand unmercifully and his victim cries out again. "I said smile!"

Zane opens his blue eyes, staring at the camera with a cold expression of defiance, and says, "Heck no."

"What did you say?"

"Heck no."

HD2 steps on Zane's hand. "Say that again, ninja."

Zane musters all his strength to respond. "H-heck…no."

"Foolish ninja!" HD2 screams, stomping on the ice ninja's hand in vexation; then grabs a fistful of Zane's blond hair, and slams his head on the cold tile, enough to knock the Nindroid senseless, yet not unconscious at all, merely unable to stop the evil droid from damaging him any further. "Flip him over and let go of him," the leader robot commands. After it is done, HD2 opens Zane's chest, scanning the ninja's interior with a red light emanating from his single eye, and he finds this one "interesting" as he usually refers to a complex robotic system.

"I think completely destroying your interior would be such a shame so I've decided not to kill you," HD2 says nonchalantly, "Instead, I'm going to have more fun. Being dead is kind of boring."

Zane can't respond from the blow to his head, yet he's fully aware of what is going on. He knows that his system will be able to respond in approximately two minutes, so he will have to wait it out, hopefully before any severe damage is done. _That's certainly doubtful, considering this droid is a mad sadist._

HD2 points a finger at Zane, the Nindroid expecting a blade to pierce his body at any given moment, yet none comes out. A wrench comes out of the droid's forefinger and he smiles with contempt.

Zane's blue eyes widen when he realizes what is going to happen, his mind the only thing fully functioning currently and he attempts to get away, but only manages to twitch his fingers on his undamaged hand. The wrench is thrust into his chest and it snaps a few wires before Zane can react, paralyzing him from the waist down. He cries out in pain, still tying to move as the wicked droid laughs.


	5. Chapter 5: Frayed Ends

Chapter 5

Frayed Ends

"What do you mean?" Nya demands.

Jay responds in a sob, "He's being hurt badly. I think he's paralyzed or something cause he's not moving."

"I'm lost, Jay," Nya says in a frustrated tone. "I need to know where I am in order to save both of you."

"Look for any landmarks or something that tells me where you are."

"Um…I don't see anything except for desert. Wait! I'm at Scatter Canyon so never mind. I think something's wrong with my radar because it tells me I'm in the Caves of Despair."

"Are you sure you are at Scatter Canyon?" Jay asks.

"I'm sure," she reassures him, rolling her dark eyes, but of course knowing that he's merely concerned for her.

"Nya, tell the others to get him right now please," Jay implores her. "He's starting to-" Silence.

"Jay, are you there?" More silence. "Jay honey?" Nothing. Even static would make her feel better, but no sound comes at all, causing her stomach to drop. _It can't be…was he discovered? I better call the others first. Poor Zane. I hope he's not suffering a lot._

* * *

"These bullets are going to penetrate my shield if we don't do something!" Lloyd shouts over the clamor and rain of bullets.

"Guys!" Nya calls through the walkie-talkie.

Kai rolls his eyes and grabs the device, holding the button down. "Not now sis!"

"It's about Zane! He's hurt badly!" she informs him.

"What? How?"

"I'm not sure but Jay told me he is."

"Where is he?"

"Inside the shop."

"Lloyd, can you delay these droids for a bit?" Kai asks.

"I think so," the golden ninja responds and creates a wall of his power, shoving the HD away from the hole.

Kai and Cole slip through, meeting a crowd of droids gathered around something lying on the ground. The fire and earth ninja pull out their elemental blades, shooting at the enemy, and the robots scream, darting away, for the moment. That something on the floor turns out to be Zane, lying on the tile, with one hand on his stomach and the other next to him, flat out. "Guys?" the ice ninja calls.

"Zane, what did they do to you?" Kai exclaims as he and Cole rush over to get him up.

"There's no time! Leave while you can!" Zane implores the two, "I'm not important."

"Zane," Cole says as he puts an arm under him to support his back. "I don't ever want to hear that out of your mouth again. You hear me?"

"Cole's right," Kai adds in. "You're our family and you are important, no matter what. Where are you hurt?"

"My hand is," Zane starts gasping as Cole brings him into a sitting position, "broken and I-ah!"

"What? Are you okay?" Kai asks, grabbing his brother's arm.

"No time," Cole says and both wrap Zane's arms around their shoulders, hoisting him up, but as soon as they do that, the ice ninja's legs go limp.

"Zane, you have to stay with us," Kai tells him.

"I can't," Zane informs him. "My legs…are paralyzed. Just go."

"Not without you brother," Cole says and lifts the Nindroid onto his back, and shouts. "Kai, get the door!"

The fire ninja picks up Zane's elemental blade that had been lying useless on the floor and shoves it into his katana holster; then rips the lock off. He pushes the door open and both rush outside to see Lloyd still shooting golden power with some difficulty. "Now Lloyd!" Kai shouts.

The golden ninja turns around and leaps off the building, whipping into his tornado, before landing right in front of the others. "What now?" he asks.

"We get Zane to a safe place first, then see," Kai tells him.

* * *

"Jay honey?" Nya's eyes start tearing up. Nothing. "Jay?"

Static comes from the other end, making her heart leap with the hope that her boyfriend is okay. "N-Nya? Are you…there?"

"Yes, I am. You okay? You scared me to death!"

Jay chuckles, but the cheery sounds shape themselves into a stifled groan of pain. "Not…really."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay…just a few broken ribs is all I have."

"What?" she exclaims. "How is that okay?"

* * *

"Help us please!" Kai bangs on the door of an apartment close by. They couldn't make it to the Bounty with Zane in such as a condition he is in, yet they of course won't tell him that. "Help! Someone's been hurt!"

A young teenage girl answers. "Come in," she hastily responds backing away so they can enter.

"Thank you," Lloyd says as they rush in and begin clearing her table.

"May we?" Kai asks.

"Anything you need," the girl replies. "He's pretty damaged. Do you need a toolbox?"

"Yes please," Lloyd requests as Cole sets Zane's limp body on the table.

"Zane, anything else wrong?" Kai asks, opening the ice ninja's chest panel and gasps.

"I…don't know," Zane responds grabbing the sides of the table in great pain. "It…hurts. Help…me."

"We will brother. We will," Kai reassures him as the girl returns with a toolbox, shoving it into his hands.

"Who's going to repair him?" Lloyd asks.

The room is suddenly silent with the sudden realization that strikes them with a solid, brick wall. "Only Jay or Nya can help," Zane tells them.

An abrupt bang on the door draws the attention of the bewildered group.


	6. Chapter 6: AN

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. I've been having some writer's block so I'm going to split this story into two. The sequel to this is going to be called, 'Return of the Droid Hades'.**


End file.
